The purpose of the study is to evaluate the safety, tolerability, and biological activity of Azaline -B in normal male volunteers. Azaline-B will temporarily block GnRH stimulation of the pituitary, and reduce the amount of sex hormone in the blood (GnRH stimulates the release of other hormones). The study will measure the effect of Azaline-B vx. Placebo on blood levels of testosterone, LH and FSH.